


Kamoulox sorcier

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Absurd humor, Gen, Kamoulox, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le Kamoulox, jeu télévisé parodique absurde, s'invite chez les sorciers, ça donne ça !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasseresse professionnelle de Ronflaks Cornus et Elimineuse de Moldus

**Author's Note:**

> Le "Kamoulox" est un jeu télévisé parodique créé par les humoristes Kad et Olivier, probablement inspiré par le jeu absurde créé par _Les Inconnus_ à l'époque de l'émission "Simple comme bonjour", voulant ainsi parodier les jeux télévisés comme "Pyramide".
> 
> Le "Kamoulox" est une sorte de jeu de plateau où deux adversaires s'affrontent dans une joute verbale sans queue ni tête. Chaque phrase lancée par l'adversaire est plus délirante que la précédente et un « arbitre » (nommé John-Bob quel que soit son prénom) vient régulièrement ajouter du piment en faisant avancer des pions, en réglant le tour de parole, en attribuant des jokers ou en donnant des points sans que les règles en soient compréhensibles.
> 
> Le jeu se termine lorsqu'un des concurrents hésite fortement. Son adversaire crie alors « Kamoulox » et il est alors considéré comme gagnant.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et le principe du jeu, à Kad et Olivier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella et Luna inaugurent cette émission de Kamoulox !

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle édition du... Kamoulox spéciale folie ! Nous avons deux nouvelles candidates, qui vont se présenter...  
\- Oui, bonsoir, je m'appelle Luna Scamander-Lovegood et je suis chasseresse professionnelle de Ronflaks Cornus.  
\- Magnifique ! En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?  
\- Eh bien, à chasser les Ronflaks Cornus en Suède. Les sceptiques disent qu'il s'agit d'Erumpents, mais c'est totalement faux.  
\- Très bien. Mariée ? Des enfants ?  
\- Oui, je suis l'épouse de Rolf Scamander et j'ai deux enfants, des jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander.  
\- Oh, je constate que leur nom commence par la même lettre.  
\- Oui, la lettre "B".  
\- D'accord. Une passion ?  
\- Oui, je collectionne les radis et les bouchons de Bieurraubeure et je m'en fais de bijoux.  
\- Parfait ! A vos côtés se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange...  
\- Bonsoir, sale Moldu.  
\- Tout à fait... Que faites-vous dans la vie, Bella ?  
\- Mangemorte.  
\- Et cela consiste en... ?  
\- Éliminer les sales Moldus dans votre genre.  
\- Merveilleux ! Mariée ? Des enfants ?  
\- Non. Je suis amoureuse de Lord Voldemort.  
\- Hum... Je comprends. Une passion ?  
\- Oui, la torture.  
\- Impeccable ! Bella, Luna, nous allons commencer la partie... Je passe sous la lune...  
\- Neville dans les dunes !  
\- Très bien, à vous de commencer, Luna.  
\- Je joue aux échecs avec une larve d'Aquavirius et je traverse Poudlard à cloche-pied.  
\- Bravo, huit mornilles d'argent dans votre pot à Belladone, vous avancez de quatre cases. Eclair de Feu ! Bella : lion serdaigle ou serpent poufsouffle ?  
\- Je saute à pieds joints sur le ministre de la Magie et j'avale un héliopathe au petit-déjeuner.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas, Bella, il y a Albus Dumbledore qui joue aux Bavboules en opposition. Luna, à vous.  
\- J'étrangle un énormus à babilles et je révise mes cours au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.  
\- Pas mal, vous tombez sur une case "mystère". Boule de cristal ou coupe de feu ?  
\- Je chatouille Cedric Diggory et je joue à chat avec Peter Pettigrow le rat.  
\- Bien vu. Bella, faites vos jeux !  
\- Tu me tiens, je te tiens par la peau du dos, le premier de nous deux qui rira aura un Crucio...  
\- Okay, à vous de jouer, Luna !  
\- Je rase un Joncheruine et je vole jusqu'à la lune sur un Brossdur 6.  
\- Je contre !  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas, Bella, il y a Sirius Black qui embrasse Remus Lupin dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde en opposition. Vous reculez de cinq paniers à salade. Luna ?  
\- Je tente le coupé-décalé écossais !  
\- Alors, attention... "Dam-bo-lo" : c'est une case "catogan". Allez-y.  
\- Je rends à Bill Weasley son crochet de serpent et j'apprends à tousser à Rogue.  
\- Bien, bien. Bella, il faut réagir !  
\- J'écris à Cornelius Fudge une lettre d'insultes et je déchire un livre sous les yeux d'Irma Pince.  
\- Bien, vous gardez votre joker. Luna, c'est votre tour.  
\- Je danse sur du rap celtique avec Kingsley Shackelbolt et j'accroche du gui chez Cho.  
\- Super ! Bella, c'est à vous.  
\- Je jongle avec un Tranchesac Ongubulaire et j'embrasse Voldemort sur la bouche... non, sur la joue...  
\- KAMOULOX !  
\- Bravo, Luna, et à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de... Kamoulox ! Mesdames, un petit mot avant de se quitter ?  
\- Mort.  
\- Vioque !"

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"


	2. Prof à cornichons et Prof cornichon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus et Gilderoy participent au deuxième round !

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"

_(Pendant le générique de début, Gilderoy Lockart se penche vers Severus Snape, son adversaire, pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce dernier lui lance un sort qui lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing et qui le projette à terre. Par la suite, Lockart répond aux questions en se tenant la mâchoire.)_

"Bonsoir et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition du Kamoulox ! Une nouvelle formule, également, puisque notre cher animateur, Gilderoy Lockart, est aujourd'hui candidat...  
\- Bonsoir.  
\- Alors, Gilderoy, que faites-vous dans la vie ?  
\- Célébrité internationale et écrivain, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du Mal, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo... et anciennement, patient-résident de longue durée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.  
\- Beau cursus. Marié ? Des enfants ?  
\- Hum, non. Je suis amoureux de moi-même et je chante sous la douche.  
\- Dommage. Une passion ?  
\- Oui, moi-même. Ah, et j'aime bien les magnums d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, aussi.  
\- C'est noté. A votre droite se trouve... Severus Rogue !  
\- Mauvais soir.  
\- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Severus, quel est votre gagne-pain ?  
\- Je ne gagne pas de pain, je suis payé en Gallions.  
\- Non mais, je veux dire, quel est votre travail ?  
\- Ah ! Eh bien, je suis professeur de potions à Poudlard. Autrement dit, j'enseigne l'art subtil des potions à de véritables cornichons.  
\- Et en plus, ça rime ! Vous êtes marié ? Vous avez des enfants ?  
\- Non, j'y suis allergique.  
\- Compris. Vous avez une passion, dans la vie ?  
\- Oui : éviscérer les crapauds cornus. Leurs entrailles sont à la fois visqueuses et moelleuses, ça glisse dans la main, un régal.  
\- D'accord. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais marié...  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Je disais : je comprends de quoi vous vous nourrissiez !  
\- Oh. Mais vous savez, il ne faut pas trop en manger, juste quelques-uns en hors-d'oeuvre, sinon, ça donne la diarrhée.  
\- Bien entendu. Messieurs, nous commençons. Musique : Weird Sisters ou Croque-Mitaines?  
\- Bah, jus de citrouille, choisit Severus.  
\- Pas mieux, renchérit Gilderoy.  
\- Bien, c'est à vous, Severus.  
\- Je shoote dans un sac de grenouilles lunaires et je griffe Godric Gryffondor.  
\- C'est finement joué. Vous gagnez six noises dans votre boîte à Chocogrenouilles. Gilderoy ?  
\- Je flâne avec le spectre de la mort et je pars en vadrouille avec les goules.  
\- Périlleux ! "Ran-do-nnée" : c'est une carte mystère. La tête à Barjow ?  
\- Tu l'as dans le dos.  
\- La tête à Albus ?  
\- Tu l'as dans le Magicobus !  
\- Bravo ! Severus, c'est à vous.  
\- Je danse sur du zouk yiddish avec Minerva McGonagall et j'apprends à cracher de l'encre au calamar géant.  
\- Bien trouvé, vous tombez sur la case "Canons de Chudley". Trois secondes de défaite ininterrompue.  
\- "Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir."  
\- Pas mal, pas mal... Gilderoy ?  
\- Je joue à "Un, deux, trois, soleil" avec un loup-garou et je passe une année de vacances avec le yéti des collines d'Avebury.  
\- C'est impossible, Gilderoy : il y a Sanguini le vampire qui se brosse les canines dans le salon de fête de Slughorn en opposition. Severus, "Moi le magicien" ou "Qui suis-je ?"  
\- Je shampouine la goule du grenier des Weasley et je lime les ongles de Fenrir Greyback.  
\- Je contre ! Et j'organise une boum dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles avec Nymphadora Tonks..  
\- Double - Scroutt à Pétard pour vous, Gilderoy. Severus, il faut réagir...  
\- Je me rase les aisselles et je raconte une histoire de monstres à Hagrid.  
\- Bien joué, vous tombez sur la case "Youki". Ouaf ouaf miaou cui-cui...  
\- Les animaux, c'est mignon quand ça rit !   
\- C'est ça. Vous marquez encore trois trolls des montagnes. Gilderoy, c'est à vous.  
\- J'essaye une robe de mariée chez Madame Guipure et je cours dans les landes avec Hermione Jane.  
\- Hermione Jane, Jane Eyre : bien vu. Vous gardez la main et vous tressez des scoubidous sorciers.  
\- Je... J'envoie un sort d'Amnésie à Harry et Ron et je... ah non, je...  
\- KAMOULOX !, rugit Severus Snape.  
\- Oh, bravo Severus, vous êtes notre finaliste ! On se retrouve bien sûr demain, pour un autre Kamoulox. Un dernier mot avant de se quitter, messieurs ?  
\- Livre.  
\- Vide."

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"


End file.
